Unidirectional computer networks may be used by organizations to isolate a secure computer network from separate unsecure computer networks. For example, an organization may wish to isolate a secure network so that data cannot be transmitted outside of the secure network (e.g., via the Internet or another network), yet still provide a system to transfer data from an unsecure network to the secure network. A unidirectional computer network may include a one-way transfer device, which may be a network hardware appliance that transmits data in one direction using limited data formats.
In one example, a one-way transfer device may essentially have a low sending side (e.g., a low side server) connected to a high receiving side (e.g., high side server) by a one-way wire (e.g., a circuit diode or fiber optic cable). Data from a low side network (e.g., an unsecure network) may be transmitted to the one-way transfer device and the data may then be transmitted to a high side network (e.g., a secure network) via the one-way wire. A one-way transfer device may further include data inspection utilities that, for example, analyze data for allowable file types and/or perform data checking (e.g., virus scanning).